


Alles wird gut

by allaire mikháil (allaire), Tenshi, xkatjafx



Category: NaPolA | Before the Fall (2004)
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-31
Updated: 2005-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaire/pseuds/allaire%20mikh%C3%A1il, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi/pseuds/Tenshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkatjafx/pseuds/xkatjafx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friedrich fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füssen weggezogen.</p><p>Warnung: Wer den Film kennt, weiß, wie die Geschichte enden muss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alles wird gut

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Napola gehört Constantin Film und OLGA Film usw.

**Alles wird gut**  
von Tenshi-chan, Katja, allaire mikháil

Es waren Minuten vergangen, seitdem Friedrich und Albrecht sich beinahe geschlagen und dann weinend aneinander geklammert hatten. Doch da keiner von ihnen Anstalten machte, aufzustehen, lagen sie immer noch eng umschlungen auf dem Boden des Waschraums. 

Friedrich hatte sich zwar wieder beruhigt, doch Albrecht hörte nicht auf zu weinen. Er konnte einfach nicht. Friedrich gestand sich tief im Innern ein, dass er verstehen konnte, warum. Die Zukunft war aussichtslos. Egal, wie Albrecht sich drehte und wendete, es gab kein Entkommen. Sein Vater würde Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, um ihn an die Front zu schicken. 

Bevor Friedrich sich hochstemmen und aufstehen konnte, verkrampften sich Albrechts Finger in dem Stoff seiner Uniform. Friedrich gab zögernd nach und meinte leise: "Albrecht, wir können hier nicht ewig bleiben. Was ist, wenn uns jemand auf dem Boden liegen sieht?" 

Albrecht drehte aber nur den Kopf zu Seite und weigerte sich, Friedrich ins Gesicht zu sehen. 

"Albrecht?" 

Dieser gab keinen Laut von sich, jedoch konnte Friedrich spüren, wie ein Zittern durch Albrechts angespannten Körper lief. 

Friedrich seufzte. Es war offensichtlich, dass Albrecht sich nicht so schnell beruhigen würde. Trotz des Widerstands seines Freundes setzte er sich auf und zog an Albrecht an der Hand mit sich, so dass sie beide mit dem Rücken zur Wand saßen. 

Albrecht starrte zu Boden und weinte immer noch lautlos vor sich hin. Friedrich legte seinen Arm um ihn und suchte dann in seinem Uniformhemd nach einem Taschentuch, das er seinem Freund in die Hand drückte. 

Albrecht putzte sich die Nase und packte dann mit unbeholfenen Fingern das Tuch weg. 

Friedrich wusste nicht recht, was er tun sollte. Albrecht schien immer noch meilenweit entfernt zu sein. 

"Wieder besser?" fragte er bemüht aufmunternd und drückte ihn kurz an sich. 

Albrecht hob endlich den Kopf und blickte Friedrich suchend in die Augen. Friedrich lächelte unsicher zurück und knuffte ihn freundschaftlich in die Schulter. 

Zu Friedrichs Überraschung packte Albrecht plötzlich seine Hand und drückte sie gegen seine Wange. Friedrich kam sich etwas komisch dabei vor, doch er ließ es zu. 

"Ob es mir wieder besser geht?" fragte Albrecht leicht hysterisch, "Mein Leben ist ein einziger Scherbenhaufen. Du bist das einzig Gute, was mir jemals passiert ist, Friedrich. Trotzdem wäre es vielleicht besser gewesen, wir wären uns nie begegnet. Wer weiß, vielleicht wäre uns beiden dann Vieles erspart geblieben." Albrechts Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen. 

"Nein, sag doch so etwas nicht. Ich hatte nie einen besseren Freund als dich", erwiderte Friedrich leicht empört. 

"Freund?" Albrecht ließ ein bitteres Lachen hören. "Gott, Friedrich. Du hast keine Ahnung! Ich werde nie den Erwartungen meines Vaters entsprechen. Ganz gleich, was ich tue oder denke, es ist immer falsch. Ich." 

Friedrich beobachtete, wie Albrecht ins Stocken geriet. Offensichtlich kostete es ihn Überwindung, auszusprechen, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging. 

Albrecht schluckte. "Ich habe Gefühle für dich, die über eine Freundschaft weit hinausgehen", flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimme. "Friedrich, ich. liebe dich." 

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Friedrich seinen Freund an. Tausend Dinge schossen ihm durch den Kopf und doch ließ sich keiner der Gedanken wirklich fassen. Es war, als hätte ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füssen weggezogen. 

Er sah Albrecht fassungslos an und stammelte: "Albrecht.aber das.das geht doch nicht ." 

Albrechts Stimme war auf einmal überraschend fest, und sein Blick ließ Friedrichs Augen nicht los: "Ich verlange auch gar nicht, dass du meine Gefühle erwiderst. Nur bitte. lass mich jetzt nicht allein. Sag mir, dass ich wenigstens unsere Freundschaft nicht zerstört habe. Lass mir die Illusion, dass für ein paar Minuten alles in Ordnung ist." 

Normalerweise hätte Friedrich den anderen jetzt von sich stoßen und aus dem Waschraum direkt in das Arbeitszimmer des Anstaltsleiters eilen sollen, und am folgenden Tag wäre Albrecht der Schule verwiesen worden. 

Doch er tat es nicht. Es lag so viel Verzweiflung in Albrechts Augen. Er konnte es einfach nicht über sich bringen, seinem Freund noch mehr Leid zuzufügen. Seinem. Freund. 

Wieder überwarfen sich seine Gedanken. Was erwartete Albrecht von ihm? 

Ein flüsterndes, schon fast flehendes "Friedrich. Bitte." kam über Albrechts Lippen und beförderte ihn zurück in die Realität. 

Friedrich zögerte. Er wusste, dass Albrecht den Aufsatz, den sein Vater verlangte, nie schreiben würde, und dass die Strafe, die er dafür zu erwarten hatte, mit Sicherheit furchtbar ausfallen würde. Wenn er doch nur Albrecht dazu überreden könnte, nur dieses eine Mal sein Gewissen hintenan zu stellen. wie sollten sie sonst jemals in der gleichen Abteilung der WaffenSS dienen und Jahre später hoffentlich zusammen Gauleiter im Osten zu werden? Aber Albrecht. 

Friedrich seufzte. Er schob alle Bedenken beiseite und tat letztendlich das, was er in diesem Moment für das Richtige hielt. Genau das Gleiche hätte er schließlich auch für seinen kleinen Bruder getan, wenn dieser Trost brauchte. Und die Möglichkeit, dass seine eigenen Gefühle für Albrecht vielleicht nicht ganz brüderlicher Natur waren, zog sein Kopf nicht einmal in Betracht. Albrecht und er waren schließlich nur Freunde und Kameraden. 

Er drückte Albrecht fest an sich, küsste ihn leicht auf die Stirn und flüsterte ihm beruhigend zu: "Alles wird gut, Albrecht. Alles wird gut." 

*** 

Friedrich rollte sich auf seinem Bett zusammen. Er war wie erstarrt vor Kälte, Trauer und Angst. Auch die Decken, mit denen seine Kameraden ihn zugedeckt hatten, halfen nicht wirklich. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Alle Decken der Welt vermochten nichts gegen die Kälte ausrichten, die sich in seinem Innern ausgebreitet hatte. 

Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass Albrecht sich umgebracht hatte. Warum? Warum jetzt? Warum hatte er sich nicht Friedrich anvertraut? Sicher hätten sie gemeinsam einen Ausweg gefunden. 

Seine Finger bohrten sich in den Rand der Decke, als ihn ein weiterer Weinkrampf erschütterte. Was sollte er jetzt bloß ohne Albrecht machen? Das Leben auf der Napola war so schon hart genug, aber ohne Albrecht? Wie sollte es weitergehen? Er war der Spätankömmling, der nur aufgrund seiner Boxfähigkeiten Aufnahme gefunden hatte. Die anderen Jungmänner verbanden Jahre gemeinsamer Schulzeit. Christoph und die anderen waren freundlich genug, aber keiner hatte sich wirklich für den Jungen hinter den Boxhandschuhen interessiert, bis Albrecht kam. 

Albrecht, dem er von seiner Mutter und seinem Bruder erzählen konnte; vom Kohleschippen und vom gefrorenen Wasser in der Waschschüssel, wenn es Winter wurde, und von den Tagen, an denen es nichts außer Suppe zu essen gab. 

Nie wieder würden er und Albrecht Blicke tauschen, wenn Christoph den armen Hefe mit den Bildern seiner Schwestern aufzog. Nie wieder würde Albrecht ihm Vorträge über den Inhalt der nächsten Ausgabe der Jungmannen-Zeitung auf Napola halten. Nie wieder würde ihn jemand beiseite schieben und schnell seine Uniform in ein perfektes Rechteck falten, bevor die Zimmerinspektion bevorstand. Nie wieder würden sie abends nach dem Lichterlöschen durch die Anstalt schleichen und in fremde Fenster spähen. 

Nie wieder würde es Wasserschlachten im Waschraum geben, oder jemanden, der ihn - nicht für die Napola, nein, für Friedrich selbst! - beim Boxkampf anfeuerte. Nie wieder würden sie gemeinsam Hausaufgaben machen oder Aufsätze schreiben. 

Sie hatten einst, kurz nach Beginn des Schuljahrs, einen Aufsatz über die Liebe zwischen Kameraden schreiben müssen, und dass sie nur noch von der Liebe für Führer und Vaterland übertroffen werden sollte. Albrecht hatte irgendwelche Humanisten aus dem letzten Jahrhundert angeführt, und Friedrich hatte absatzweise aus "Mein Kampf" zitiert. Beide hatten sie Einsen erhalten, aber der Lehrer hatte aus Friedrichs Arbeit vorgelesen. Die ganze Klasse war übereingekommen, dass in diesen Tagen die romantische Liebe hintenan zu stehen hatte. Doch was war, wenn die romantische Liebe und die Liebe für einen Kameraden zu ein und demselben geworden waren? 

Friedrichs Blick fiel auf das leere Hochbett nebenan. 

Er konnte spüren, wie der Schmerz wieder in ihm hochstieg. Er krümmte sich zusammen und versuchte, dass nicht endenwollende Wimmern zu unterdrücken, das über seine Lippen kam. 

"Ich liebe dich doch auch, Albrecht", flüsterte er in sein Kissen, damit niemand es hören konnte. 

Und er wünschte sich, er hätte den Mut gehabt, dieselben Worte gestern Nacht auszusprechen. 

Vielleicht wäre Albrecht dann noch am Leben. 

\- Ende -


End file.
